Un brin de mélancolie
by Douce
Summary: Utilisé puis rejeté dans le passé, Ron n'arrive pas à oublier, et ne le veux surtout pas. Deuxième résumé et toujours aussi nulle. :D


Ceci est le tout premier OS qui est né de mon imagination, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgent, merki

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (Que de nobles sentiments, mais Homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sur inutile de dire que tous ses perso. Ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING

**Genre: **C'est un OS mais je ne sai pas! Si vous aimez je pourrai bien le transformer en petite fic simpa. :D

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Un brin de mélancolie**

Je marche doucement, prenant mon temps pour arriver au point de rendez-vous et comme à l'accoutumé, mes idées dérivent vers ton visage. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de lutter contre ces sentiments. Je plonge mes mains parsemées de taches de rousseurs dans mes poches.

Que puis-je faire lorsque mon cœur ne veut plus m'écouter ? Ma propre conscience à depuis longtemps déjà, baissé les bras. A la peur que je ressentais face à mes désirs, je n'éprouve aujourd'hui que de la résignation.

C'est alors que le ciel se met en accord avec mon humeur et que quelques gouttes de pluies se perdent sur mon visage, plaquant quelques mèches rousses sur mon front. Je les laisse couler en espérant qu'elles puissent se substituer aux larmes que je ne verse plus.

Cela est ainsi depuis quand ? Trois ans ? Plus ?

Peut importe le nombre d'années que le temps mettra entre nous, je n'oublierais jamais.

J'ai commencé a t'aimé bien après t'avoir rencontré et je n'ai jamais autant pleuré a partir de ce moment. Chacune de mes larmes était comme une nouvelle cicatrice. Et maintenant je n'ai plus assez de force pour me laisser aller aux pleurs.

Je remets ma capuche et tourne à l'intersection.

Oui, je t'ai aimé tardivement ! Mais dorénavant je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Devant moi deux ombres défilent. Entrelacés, ou se tenant par la main. Chanceux qu'ils sont de pouvoir agir si librement ! Est-ce qu'une seule fois as-tu eu ce genre de geste attentionné à mon égard ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Si tu l'avais fait j'aurais chéri ce souvenir tendrement.

Te tenir la main, te serrer contre moi. Nul doute que si c'était arrivée, je ne l'aurais pas oublié.

Pourtant j'ai aimé tous ce que tu m'as donnés, même la douleur que j'ai maintenant je l'aime. Je l'aime tout autant que le bonheur que tu m'as offert. Et il y en a eu si peu.

Est-ce que tu m'as fait perdre la raison ? J'en ai bien peur.

En effet je suis fou !

Car je ne vis plus. Car je prie pour que si un jour tu reviennes, que tu te souviennes de moi.

Car je prie le soir en m'endormant pour que tu pense à moi en te réveillant.

Car je prie chaque jour en espérant que tu éprouve un peu de regret,… Juste un peu.

Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné ! Au contraire je voudrai pouvoir te punir et l'instant suivant je m'en sens incapable.

De toute façon tu n'es plus là, n'est ce pas ? Dès que tu m'as eu, dès que tu tes rendu compte que tu étais tout pour moi, tu es reparti.

Sans un mot, comme si de rien était. Maintenant, bien à l'abri dans ton monde, tu m'as surement effacé de ta mémoire.

La souffrance est tout ce qui me reste de toi, alors je la protège jalousement. Ne laissant personne s'interposer entre elle et moi. Ni ma famille ni mes amis, tous ayant abandonnés le fait que j'entende raison un jour.

Aujourd'hui pourtant je vais leur faire plaisir, faire semblant de me guérir de cette maladie qu'est ton absence. Aujourd'hui je vais sortir.

Par amour pour ma famille et mes amis, je vais rejoindre cette jeune fille qu'ils m'ont présentée.

Par respect pour eux, je serai attentionné et prévenant.

J'y arrive enfin, un peu en retard c'est vrai, mais au moins je suis venue.

Elle m'attend ! Protégé par un parapluie, couleur orage, comme tes yeux. Un instant ton visage se superpose au sien.

Ce n'est plus elle qui se précipite vers moi, me tendant l'unique parapluie, au risque d'être trempé elle-même.

Ce n'est pas elle qui me souri joyeusement.

Ce n'est pas elle qui me prend le bras.

Ce n'est pas ses épaules que j'enlace.

Ce n'est pas ses cheveux noirs, tellement différents du blond des tiens, que j'aime.

Ce n'est pas son odeur qui m'enivre. Malheureusement…

Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime avec rage !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui lisaient « _Contradiction des sentiments_ » :-(

Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai quelques problèmes par rapport à mes fautes d'orthographes. Je préfère donc attendre la correction de mes trois premiers chapitres et du quatrième qui est en cours.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon premier OS, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. :D


End file.
